


Melt Inwards

by pocketsfullofmice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, comedy porn, playful bickering, playfully rough sex, pocket pussy parasite, surprise it's not depressing, this is why i can't have nice things, venom the symbiotic fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: Summertime heat can make even the most patient of symbiotes irritable, and Venom is no exception. Eddie's own personal frustrations come to a head.





	Melt Inwards

**Author's Note:**

> I love a bottom bi as much as the next monsterfucker, but I also just really wanted to write Eddie using Venom as his own personal fleshlight. Enjoy.

It was early. 

Too early. 

At some point, he'd forgotten to close the blinds and the early morning sun had started to stream in from outside. Groaning, Eddie rolled onto his belly and groped around for something to toss over his face. It was too hot to pull the blankets up, and at some point he'd knocked the majority of his pillows off the bed and onto the floor. One remained on the bed, covered in drool. With a gurgle in the back of his throat, he dangled his arm over the bed, fingers wiggling to find the shirt he was sure he'd also discarded at some point between two and three AM, when the humidity had soared and he'd stripped off completely. 

From his fingers, he felt Venom slithering out. The slick, black tendrils emerged and wrapped around the sleeve of his hole-ridden t-shirt, something Eddie had bought at a music festival some fifteen-odd years ago and had never quite gotten rid of. Venom slipped back up Eddie's arm, dropped the shirt by his head, and fell by the pillow. 

**_Hot, Eddie._**

'I know, Vee.' 

**_Air conditioner._**

'Can't afford to, bud. We just paid the water bill.' 

Venom groaned. He rolled over, a puddle draped partly over Eddie's bicep, as Eddie turned his head and let the shirt fall over his eyes. It was hard to tell what time it was. It was the time of year where summer had crashed into spring and all concept of a slow sunrise had disappeared. Only the week before he would wake up with the sun just emerging over the horizon and peering between the buildings opposite him. Now, it was casting shadows that suggested it had been up for hours. The heat, too, was telling much of the same story. 

'Crawl into the fridge if it's too hot for you. You like that.' 

**_Got butter on me last time._**

Eddie pushed himself up into a seated position. Venom slipped onto the bed beside him, a few tendrils connecting them at his naked hip. Eddie ran a hand through his hair as the shirt fell down behind him. He was hard, but it was nothing a blast of cold water in the shower wouldn't fix. He still hadn't quite grown accustomed to Venom being... _there_ when he jerked off. Venom had access to everything (and he sometimes remarked drily just how long it had been since Eddie had so much as made out with a woman, let alone screwed someone), but Eddie still couldn't get used to him being there during _that_. While he had rattled around the implications of Venom lurking in the back of his head if he ever did managed to drop trou while in the presence of another, he'd never given it much serious thought. 

'Yeah, and whose fault is that? I didn't tell ya to sit in the dish.' 

A pair of pearly, narrow eyes appeared in the puddle beside him that was doing a bang-up job mimicking an oil slick. Venom wasn't just black. He was purple and silver, green and yellow, depending on where the light hit him. White flecked over him like someone had flicked a paintbrush over it. Although there was no discernible face to be seen, Venom seemed quite pissed at Eddie's dismissal of the butter incident. 

The heat was no friend to Venom. He seemed to cope tolerably while while inside of Eddie (his typical mild bitching aside), but he fell apart, occasionally literally, when outside of him. He'd also seemed to have developed a predilection for laying beside Eddie during the night, curled up right next to him with no concern for personal boundaries. While Eddie didn't think Venom (or Klyntar as a whole) actually slept, and instead fell into something that seemed to be a twilight meditative state, he actually enjoyed waking up and finding Venom wrapped up beside him. 

Most mornings, anyway. 

Not that morning, though. When it was cooler and he'd closed the blinds, Eddie found he could generally rut against the mattress before Venom quote-unquote ' _woke up_ ' and take the edge off his typical morning wood. That morning wasn't quite so pleasant. He was already coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his cock was demanding to be touched, and Venom was complaining about Eddie not caring that he was greasy after deciding a freshly-opened tub of butter was a good pillow a few days prior. 

**_Hours, Eddie. Hours. Are you even listening?_**

'No. No, I'm really not,' Eddie said around a yawn as he threw his unwashed shirt over his cock and fell back against his pillow. 

Tossing an arm over his head, he groped blindly for his phone. Finding it, he unlocked the screen and swiped through the notifications. It was just past six, the temperature had already hit 82 and there were predictions for an afternoon storm. That explained just about everything. Two articles had also been purchased by a New York site, which was probably the best thing that would happen all week. Maybe he'd let Venom have the air conditioning later that morning for half an hour. Maybe that would distract him long enough that he could jerk off. 

**_Twenty-three days, seven hours and thirteen minutes._**

'What?' 

**_Twenty-three days, seven hours and thirteen minutes. Fourteen minutes._**

'Yeah, I- what are you counting?' 

Venom was silent for a beat. Then, once Eddie had set down his phone, he added rather unhelpfully, **_fifteen minutes._**

'Vee, pal, that- is there a bomb?' 

**_Maybe._**

' _What_?' 

**_Joking._**

'Jesus Christ, Vee,' Eddie mumbled to himself as he drew a knee up and rested a hand against his thigh. 

Venom had slid over. The sight of an oil slick creeping towards him no longer filled Eddie with the same unsettling dread that it once had. Now it was almost comforting. Most days, he appreciated the cool touch that Venom provided as he slid up his hip and splayed against him. That morning, though, with the heat and insistent throb in his dick, he just wanted to shake Venom off and drop the lid of the butter dish on top of him. 

**_Since you jerked off._**

'What?!' 

Whipping his head over his shoulder, he looked down at Venom. The puddle had grown across the bed, sliding over the sheets and blankets that had been almost entirely kicked off. Venom's eyes peered up at him, the ends trailing into the same white markings that littered his body. Eddie could swear Venom was grinning at him. 

**_You're stressed._**

'I- _no_ , Jesus Christ- ' 

Eddie pushed up onto his elbows and twisted away. 

**_You're hard._**

'I'm- I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now. Not while you're... _goop_.' 

A head began to form from the puddle. It solidified and grew larger, rounder. A long neck formed beneath it, twisting up and around as Venom began to meet Eddie's height. Although he was still a mess beside him, his head and neck bobbed aside Eddie's own. 

**_Better?_**

'Oh, Jesus-' 

Swinging both legs over the side of the bed, he tried to find his shorts, sweatpants, anything. Just something to cover up his insistent erection, and to prevent Venom from so easily sliding over his naked skin, much as he was doing now. Over the past several months, every attempt to jerk off had been done as surreptitiously as possible. When it became clear that Venom was alerted and aware of what Eddie was doing, he'd stop and try to ignore the prying question. 

Somehow, the knowledge that he was biting peoples heads off was easier to handle than stroking one out. A row of shiny, long teeth wrapped around Venom's face as he grinned at Eddie, his tongue threatening to come spilling out. There was a motion that Eddie was sure was meant to be his would-be eyebrows waggling. 

**_You're stressed,_** Venom repeated from before. 

'I'm not, _definitely_ not- ' 

**_Jerking off will help. Do it._**

'Oh, _God_.' 

Grabbing his shirt, Eddie flung it over Venom's head. The symbiote gave a noise akin to a squawk as Eddie leant over and finally dug up a pair of boxers that he'd been wearing when he'd crawled into bed the night before. Pulling them up and over his hips, he looked back just as Venom managed to shake the shirt off his head. There was a series of wispy tendrils still connecting them, where they wavered and swung in the air and disappeared somewhere into Eddie's back. 

'I'm not jerking off while you're up and about, Vee,' Eddie tried to explain. He extended an arm for Venom to crawl onto, but it was ignored. 

**_It effects both of us,_** Venom hissed, sliding over the bed and weaving away from Eddie's arm. **_Frustrates both of us. Makes us anxious._**

'"Us"?' Eddie echoed. '" _Us_ "? Can you even get turned on?' 

He felt like he was going mad. The end of Venom's tongue flicked in interest (and potentially mild irritation) as he continued to mindlessly grin at Eddie. Something hot was beginning to burn in the pit of Eddie's stomach as he stood there, his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his boxers as he eyeballed the slick, black creature before him. 

'I'm not- _we're_ not- discussing this.' 

Pivoting on the ball of his foot, Eddie went to slink into the shower. He definitely wasn't about to turn it on cold and then furiously stroke one out. Venom could drown in a pile of butter for all he cared. He could take a swim in the bottle of olive oil. Extra virgin, just for measure. 

**_Beat your meat, Eddie._**

'Oh my _God_ , you can't just say that!' 

Unable to stop himself, Eddie spun back to Venom from where he stood at the foot of the bed. Hands out, he gaped at Venom who had slid over, a definite, defiant grin on his face. Despite the lack of brows, or even a distinct brow ridge, he was quite sure Venom was wriggling his brows now. 

**_Spank the monkey._**

'Where the fuck did you learn that?' 

Venom didn't reply. Eddie didn't even care. He was clutching at his hair, a breath caught in his throat. A laugh was threatening to pour out but he attempted to swallow it down. Instead, he wound up snorting, mildly delirious. This whole situation was absurd. His personal pet alien parasite was telling him to jerk off, in a similar slang Eddie would have used as a preteen. 

'You may think this is helping, but it's really not.' 

**_I am a ferocious creature and could devour you at any moment if I so chose and I am telling you to jerk off._**

' _No_ ,' Eddie chided, flicking Venom on the noise with his index finger. 'You are a squabbling little asshole, and I'm pretty sure I've felt you on a test swatch of a pocket pussy in a sex store.' 

Venom's eyes narrowed. His entire face screwed up like he'd just eaten something bad, not unlike the time he'd bitten into a raw squash and discovered that gourds and symbiotes didn't mix. He gnashed his teeth in Eddie's direction and raised his head up again, this time closer to Eddie's chest. 

**_You take that back._**

'Nuh-uh. You're a pocket pussy parasite.' 

**_Asshole!_**

'Keep telling me to jerk off, and I'll wrap you around my cock and use you instead.' 

Venom opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He lurched forward, then stopped and tilted his head. Despite any discernible pupil or iris, Eddie had begun to pick up when Venom was facing him but looking away. There was a slight shimmer in his eyes, a shift in tones that caught the light. The tiny musculature of his face also helped Eddie tell when he was looking away, the way his skin rippled and moved as he hissed. 

'What?' Eddie teased. 'Do you want me to do that?' 

**_Go shower, your filthy cretin._**

'You keep telling me to jerk off. What, are you sexually frustrated, is that it?' 

**_You're sexually frustrated._**

'Hey, no arguments here. You kinda make it hard to have a monogamous relationship, pal,' Eddie said with a shrug. 'Not that I'm exactly looking for someone. Already got you.' 

Venom's eyes definitely turned back to him then. He squinted one of them as he studied Eddie, the corner of his mouth twitching. Tilting his head to the side, Eddie watched him. While he was quite sure that Venom, as he had described it, was a ferocious creature that could devour him at any moment, he also had the argumentative skills of an unpractised five-year-old. His dispute that Eddie being the one that was sexually frustrated was technically correct, but it also reminded Eddie of a child trying to get out of an uncomfortable truth by throwing it back in the face of the accuser. 

He was also quite certain that Venom couldn't exactly jerk off himself. His lack of certain appendages would certainly get in the way. 

He'd also pointed out, quite correctly, that Eddie's current state effected them both. A state that was, somehow, still in effect. 

'You're sexually frustrated.' 

**_Eddie._**

'You're sexually frustrated because _I'm_ sexually frustrated.' 

**_Eddie._**

'What, does it feel good when I get off?' 

**_Please go shower Eddie._**

'Why, so you can wriggle around in the butter again? That shit is, like, five bucks a tub. You gotta pick, man, the butter or the air conditioning.' 

**_I am not turned on by the butter, Eddie._**

'Really? 'Cause that's not how it looked here- ' 

Venom launched at him. Eddie reached out and snatched him by the throat. It was the most convenient location, as Venom's head fell back. His mouth was open wide and multiple rows of teeth catching in the early morning sun. At first, a strike of fear went through Eddie as he stared at his hand, wrapped around the long, thin neck. That was until Venom's entire body wrapped around his arm and waist and he began to drip between his fingers. Screeching, a noise that Eddie never intended to make but somehow seemed to do on a regular basis when it came to Venom, he threw him onto the bed. Venom splattered everywhere, a thick pile of black goop that looked like it ought to stain but somehow it didn't. Several parts of him landed on the pillow and bedspread, and they quickly began to form back together, a scattering of pieces that created a large puddle with two misshapen eyes and a long, pink tongue. 

**_Asshole, Eddie._**

'Yeah, fuck you, too.' 

Two tentacles had slithered out. They wrapped around Eddie's waist, pulling him in close. Finding himself remarkably unperturbed (and a piece of knowledge sliding into place that he was quite certain that he'd felt something similar to that in his sleep), Eddie allowed one of them to slide his boxers down. Shimmying them around his knees, he stepped out of them and let them hit the floor. One knee rested on the bed as he crawled over, watching as Venom formed a small mound underneath him. 

'You get turned on, Vee?' 

There was a shift. Eddie was certain the oil slick hue had taken on a pink tone. 

**_Occasionally. When you do._**

'Like now?' 

There was silence. The pink hue had turned deeper. Arching a brow, feeling a trail of sweat run between his shoulder blades, Eddie rested his hands into the pillow. The tentacles around his waist had remained there, the ends flicking back and forth. It tickled a little. Venom's skin, despite the heat, was cool and almost refreshing to touch. 

'Vee?' 

Still no response. Cautiously, carefully, Eddie tipped his hips forward. His cock was still hard and tilting up, his foreskin partly retracted over the head. Mindful of Venom's eyes, he let his cock run between them. There was a faint chittering sound in the back of his head, a noise that he sometimes heard a suggestion of when he found himself stroking Venom's body when he was watching Netflix or reading a rather engaging book. It was like a purr. Venom's eyes had taken on a slightly white opal tone, which Eddie had taken to assuming was a membrane not unlike a third eyelid. 

**_Yes._**

'You like this?' 

Another pause. Then, slightly quicker than before, **_yes._**

It was weird. Something about the texture kept reminding Eddie of the mildly disturbing, Uncanny Valley-type swatches that sex stores had on display to show how realistic their wares were. Venom was cooler to touch, though, and slicker, too. Eddie could run his cock over him with a great level of ease. It slid over the surface without any trouble. With a deep exhale, he canted his hips and watched as his cock sank down into the swirling black mass beneath him. 

This was fucked. This was utterly messed up. 

It was also incredible. 

Taking his time, he rolled his hips back and then sank forward again, hissing out a held breath. There was another ghost of a chittering noise in his head, followed by a groan that was sounded beneath him. Surely Venom couldn't be enjoying this. It felt and looked degrading. But Venom was one to vocally and loudly announce his displeasure in regards to anything, whether it be a choice of music, Eddie's penchant for eating squash, pumpkins and any other member of the gourd family, or wearing his favourite corduroy sweater. If Venom didn't want... _this_ , he'd say as such. 

Swearing under his breath, Eddie let his head fall onto his forearms. The tentacles around his waist had tightened, hooking about to hold onto him. Venom's body was soft and giving, his cock sinking through it until he felt the mattress beneath. The first few thrusts, awkward and uncertain, had been met with no resistance, but as he began to build a rhythm, he found Venom's body tightening around him. The ridges became more defined, his body squeezing around Eddie's cock. It was strange and weird and _incredible_ and Eddie didn't quite know how to think about it. 

Balancing his weight on his left arm, he grabbed the swirling mass that was Venom and fell onto his back. Venom was malleable, pliable, and with a twist of his right hand, Eddie had him wrapped around his cock. A row of teeth emerged and sank into the back of his hand, shallow enough that it didn't break skin, but sharp enough that Eddie yanked his hand away. 

'Hey! You do that again and I'm tossing you across the room.' 

**_Your thumb went in my eye, shit head._**

'You little asshole, you _bit_ me.' 

**_And you have a little dick._**

'Oh, I'll fucking show you.' 

Grabbing a fistful of Venom (a strange concept to consider, but something Eddie found himself doing nonetheless), he held him in place. Surging his hips up, he pushed into him. A shiver ran up his spine, but Eddie didn't think it was entirely him. There was a deep, gravelly noise in his head, a moan that was foreign and alien. Venom's long, pink tongue had emerged, and he watched as it wrapped around his cock. It was warmer than the rest of him, the tip teasing the slit as Eddie stroked Venom's body up and down his length. 

This was ridiculous. It was insane. He didn't want it to stop. 

'Jesus- Jesus Christ- ' 

**_Venom. My name is Venom._**

'Your name will be tarmac if you bite me again so close to my dick.' 

**_Yes, dear._**

A strangled noise came from Eddie. Moaning, he let his head fall back as his hips lifted off the bed. He was close. It had been too long, frustratingly long, and any stamina that Eddie had once been proud of developing was gone. It didn't help, either, that Venom seemed to already know how he liked the head of his cock squeezed. The tip of his tongue kept teasing under the foreskin, too, and playing over the sensitive skin that lay beneath. With a small writhe, Eddie sank his fingers in deeper and held him still while he rocked up. 

'Venom- _Vee_ \- ' 

**_Yes, Eddie?_**

The deep bass in his head was what sent him over. With a yelp, Eddie dug his fingers into Venom's slick body and held him down. He came with a cry, painting Venom's black body with streaks of white. His mouth opened wide as he pushed back against the mattress, lips stretched open, even as he felt the end of a tendril trace his mouth. 

He could feel Venom tighten around him. Could hear his grunt, his purr, the chittering becoming erratic. He wasn't sure if Venom came (or if he even could come, independent to Eddie's own orgasm), but there was an emotional roll of satisfaction that washed over him. It started low, around his belly, and slid up, over his ribs and sternum and chest, all the way to his face. 

Swearing again, he lay there, sweat pooling over him. The sun was higher and so was the temperature. Venom crept over him, a blanket of smoke and tendrils. He smelt of sex and had the audacity to look smug. 

**_Listen to me next time, Eddie. You'll feel better if you do._**

'Oh, shut up, butter fucker.' 

Venom grunted. He curled up beside him, his head having emerged from his swirling mass. His body fell into the crook of Eddie's elbow, still partly wrapped in his fingers, while his head settled on Eddie's shoulder. With his other arm tossed over his head, Eddie let the small aftershocks wash over him, three-plus weeks of build up finally ebbing free. 

He _did_ feel better. God, he hated it when Venom was right. 

It took some time for him to finally piece himself back together. He felt like rubber, which had been baking in the sun for too long. With a pained noise, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was closing in on seven. Smacking his lips, he pushed himself up into a seated position, cleaned himself off with his discarded shirt, and found his way onto his feet. 

'Shower time, pal.' 

If there was to be any lingering awkwardness, Eddie wasn't quite ready to face that yet. That was an issue for post-shower Eddie. Rubbing his eyebrow with the back of his hand, he let Venom crawl up his arm and perch upon his shoulder. He'd taken two steps to the bathroom when Venom nipped the top of his ear playfully. 

**_Margarine. I prefer the texture of margarine._**

Eddie paused. Then, as the realisation hit him, he sank his head into his face. 

'Oh my _God_ , I can't _know_ that.' 

Grabbing Venom, he threw him across the room. The sound of his body smacking the wall made an entirely satisfying sound. 


End file.
